Silent Lies
by Unheard Symphony
Summary: Sakura has a younger twin sister Sakuya, both likes Sasuke. Being older she usually has to give up her things does it include her only love?
1. Chapter 1 Feelings in my heart

Hi Minna…

I changed my pen name! BitterSweet Destiny is now UnheardSymphony

Disclaimers: Naruto does not belong to me

Summary: Sakura has a younger twin sister Sakuya, both likes Sasuke. Being older she usually has to give up her things does it include her only love?

Chapter 1: Feelings in my heart

"Talking"

_Italic-thoughts_

* * *

Sakura walked along the road towards her home, she had just finished her training with team 7. She had retaken her Chuunin exam and was now a Chuunin together with Ino and the rest.

Sakura walked towards the door humming a song as she opened the door, her parents was away on vacation and the only kin around was her…younger twin sister, Sakuya which was still a genin even though they were the same age.

Sakuya took off her sandals and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink where she heard a shout "Onee-chan is that you?" from above.

"Hai, what's wrong?" Yelled Sakura after she took a sip from her drink

"Could you come up for a moment, I have something to tell you" Sakuya shouted back

"Be right up" said Sakura lazily, _why couldn't Sakuya come down instead_.

Sakura knocked on the wooden door and opened it, Sakuya sat on the bed anxiously waiting for her. "Sit down, I…need to ask you something" mumbled Sakuya

"What is it?" asked Sakura patiently as she took another sip of her drink

"I…I…would…"mumbled Sakuya softly

"Say it already Sakuya" said Sakura, taking another sip of her drink

"I…I…wouldliketoswitchplaceswithyoufor2weeks"

Sakura still drinking stared at her strangely, motioning her to repeat again

Sakuya took a big breathe and shouted with her eyes closed "I WOULD LIKE TO SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU FOR 2 WEEKS!"

Sakura that was currently still drinking literally spit out her drink and got choked. "YOU WANT TO WHAT?"

"Onegai Onee-chan, I just want to be with Sasuke-kun" begged Sakuya on her knees

**Flashback**

"Onee-Chan" shouted Chibi Sakuya on the swing as Chibi Sakura walked over to her, "Ne Onee-chan I have crush on someone."

"Hontou? Who is it?" asked Chibi Sakura

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun" replied Chibi Sakuya happily

"Sasuke-kun?" mumbled Chibi Sakura

"Hai! He's so cool, did you see him at class today?"

"Aa…almost all the girls are in love with him" said Chibi Sakura softly

"That's alright because I'm sure I'll get him to like me" proclaimed the yellow hair girl

Chibi Sakura smiled sadly and looked away from Chibi Sakuya

_My own sister is in love with…the guy I like._

**End**

"We can't do this Sakuya" exclaimed Sakura

"Onegai Onee-chan, I really love him!" begged Sakuya

"Demo Sakuya this is against the rules and our hair colours and length are different too, your hair is yellow and mine is pink, yours is long and mine is short. Even though we have the same eyes but this won't work out" said Sakura trying to knock some sense into her twin

"We can dye our hairs, mum and dad aren't here now so they won't know!" argued the younger twin, "and for my hair length…" she took out a kunai from her pouch and handed it to Sakura. "I'm prepared to cut it"

Sakura stared at her sister not believing what was going on. "Demo if you go to team 7 everyone will know that your not me, do you really think Sasuke-kun won't notice? Our skills are way different, just by a training session everyone would that you're not me" replied Sakura looking away from Sakuya. Sakura knew what Sakuya was getting at, Sakuya wanted to pose as her for 2 weeks so that she could get Sasuke-kun to fall in love with her. She wasn't so stupid to let her now, was she?"

"Onegai Onee-chan, I'm begging you" Said Sakuya close to tears. Sakura saw this and sigh, she always had a soft spot for her younger twin. Even though there were times she was jealous over her because their parents tend to like Sakuya better.

Sakura sigh again and took out her schedule book, while flipping through the pages she said "2 weeks is too long, make it 1 week. I have a mission after that."

Sakuya raised her head, wiping away her tears she managed to mumble "Hontou?"

Sakura looked at her younger twin and wiped away her tears, Sakuya really looked exactly like her if it wasn't for the yellow hair and hair length, it would be exactly like Sakura. "Do you want me to change my mind?" asked Sakura playfully. Sakuya stared at her with big eyes and shook her head like a 5 years old kid. Sakura could only smile, "well get some sleep" Sakura whispered as she opened the door and walked out.

She walked into the next room and closed the door silently, dropped herself onto her bed and grabbed a pillow to bury her face.

Then Sasuke's image came to her mind

_What have I done?_

* * *

Well that's it…is it too short?

Anyway Review and give me your comments!

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2 Silent Switch

Koniichiwa wa Minna! Thanks for reading my story…

And on to the 2nd chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did…

* * *

Chapter 2-Silent Switch 

"Talking"

_Italic-thoughts_

The alarm clock rang loudly beside the Sakura as she opened her eyes slowly, she wasn't able to get any sleep last night since she made "that" promise to her younger twin…Sakuya.

There was a knock on the door but before Sakura could say anything the door burst open with a genki yellow hair girl.

"Sa-Ku-Ya" Sakura mouthed silently

"Onee-chan hayaku, get out of bed we need to dye our hairs" said Sakuya excitedly

"Dye hair?" asked Sakura in a frightened voice, even though her hair was cut short during her first Chuunin exam with Sasuke and Naruto she was still very concerned about it.

Sakuya eyed at the pink hair girl as Sakura sighed.

"I understand I'll be back soon" as she got out of bed and head off towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Sakura came back to the room carrying a big bag, she emptied its contents on the floor which turned out to be everything needed for their switch.

"So…who's going first?" asked Sakura quietly

"Well….I'll go first" Said Sakuya loudly trying to be brave, she got up from the bed and sat down on the chair

Sakura took out her kunai and brought it close to Sakuya's long silky hair, She took a deep breathe as the memories of her cutting her hair came to her mind. It was the mark of her start, the start of a stronger Sakura, which was the reason why she never kept her hair long again…even though Sasuke-kun may like girls with long hair…

"No regrets Sakuya?" asked Sakura one last time

"No…this is for Sasuke-kun"

Sakura raised her hand and at the moment when the kunai was about to reach its target…

A deafening scream was heard, which almost brought down the house.

Sakura's hand clamped on the yellow hair nin's mouth, she stopped screaming and it was now Sakura's turn to scream…

"I HAVEN'T CUT IT YET! WHAT'S WITH THE SCREAMING ANYWAY?" yelled Sakura

"Hey keep your voices down, I trying to get some sleep here!" shouts could be heard from the neighbors complaining

Sakura went to her bedroom window and apologized and turn back to face Sakuya.

"Gomen, I just-"

Before she could complete her sentence, the kunai had claimed its target.

Sakura started to stir the dyes as Sakuya continue to touch her short hair, after a few minutes of applying two pink hair figures could now be seen.

Sakura stared at Sakuya that was admiring her new hair, Sakuya indeed looked exactly like her and would have no problem posing as her. _Maybe Sasuke-kun won't even notice it's not me_ thought Sakura sadly.

Sakuya stood up and started to mix the yellow dye as Sakura sat down, as Sakuya approached her she closed her eyes and the next time she opened it her life was about to change. She was no longer the pink hair nin with the high forehead that every one made fun off, she was now posing to be her younger sister, a confident girl that had no talent in charka control but good at hand combat.

"And now for the clothes" said Sakuya excitedly

_Remind me again why she is so excited? Oh it's because she gets to be with her darling Sasuke-kun and I have to go back being a genin_ thought Sakura irritated _How would Sasuke-kun be able to stand her?_

**Somewhere else**

A certain raven hair boy was seen rubbing his nose after sneezing

_Who is talking about me again?_

**Haruno House**

Sakura entered Sakuya's messy room with clothes all over the bed, Sakura had hesitated in entering it but had no choice, if Sakuya had chosen her fashion wear for her she would be leaving the house dressed as a clown.

After going through mountains of different clothes Sakura finally decided on a black dress with collar and short sleeves with a white circle imprinted at the back, the dress reached to her mid-thighs along with tight fitting shorts, the dress showed of her curves without exposing anything.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? There are so many other better clothes than that! Exclaimed Sakura

"Its ok Sakuya" assured Sakura quickly and pushed Sakuya out of the room before she could choose any other clothes for her. Sakuya's clothes were either to revealing or too tight fitting for Sakura to feel comfortable in while training.

_One reason why I never borrow clothes from Sakuya, her clothes are way off._

The two sisters entered Sakura's room, unlike Sakuya's room her room was neat and everything was placed in order. Sakura handed Sakuya her usual training outfit which was a red dress with their clan symbol behind, the white circle.

"Erm…don't you have anything else?" asked Sakuya doubtfully

"That's what I usually wear, so YOU ARE WEARING THAT!" Replied Sakura

Sakura chased Sakuya out of the room and changed to her outfit, she stepped out of the room and waited in the living room for Sakuya.

As soon Sakuya came down she started to explain about team 7, about Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and lastly…about Sasuke-kun.

"We usually meet at the bridge at 11am but Kakashi is always late and would arrive usually at noon giving us lame excuses of why he is late" explained Sakura, "we don't have any missions this week so it should be just plain training BUT if there is any emergency missions that pops up suddenly you HAVE to contact me at once. Do you understand Sakuya?" Instructed Sakura

Sakuya nodded her head and started to explain about her group, team 22. As soon as she understood everything they left the house and went on searching for their group.

Sakura reached the meeting place of team 22 and saw 2 figures sitting down, a boy with black hair and a girl with orange hair.

_So that's Sakuya's team mates._

_Flashback_

"_There is a boy in my team with Black hair his name is Nataku and a girl with orange hair with the name of Chiharu"_

Sakura approached them as they waved to her, Sakura waved back to them and sat down beside the orange hair girl.

Then someone with red hair appeared in front of them wearing a Jounin outfit, team 22's sensei. Haruki-sensei.

He looked down at Sakura and Sakura immediately turn away, _did he find out already?_ Thought Sakura worriedly.

Then he spoke, "alright today we are going to do something special, even though you are all already Genins but this is a test you have to pass or else…you'll be sent back to the academy. The test is to get these two bells from me before lunch time or else you fail"

_This test…is too easy _thought Sakura as her lips turn to a smirk so familiar like Sasuke's.

**At Sakuya's side**

Sakuya approached the bridge as Naruto jumps on to her "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"ARHHH! SASUKE-KUN SAVE ME!" screamed Sakuya

Sasuke stared at the pink hair girl, _did she just ask for help? Doesn't she punch Naruto off with her fist every time?_

While Sasuke was sorting out his thoughts, Kakashi appeared and took Naruto off Sakuya.

"Well…my excuse for today…you see… an old lady was about to-" Kakashi started to explain, when he got cut off.

"Save it, what are we training for today?" asked Sasuke irritated.

"To prepare everyone for the next mission we would be practicing Charka control by walking on the tress, Sasuke and Naruto you still need improvement." Said Kakashi

"Sakura-chan willsurely do well" said Naruto aloud while the rest jus nodded in agreement.

_Charka control that's what onee-chan is good at NOT me…_

_I'm so toast…

* * *

_

_Well that's all for this chapter…next chapter we'll see how our two twins do in their assigned task, look forward to that…_

_Until next time…review and stay happy everyone!_

_Unheard Symphony…_

_Where the Symphony of life is always left unheard…_


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Meeting

Hi Minna! Sorry for the long wait…I… crashed my computer again…sigh…yes… for all those who know me personally in the real world you'll be shaking your head at how many times my poor dad have to keep fixing it for me…

**My Replies for chapter 1&2 to:**

**_heartillyangel_****- Thanks for reading my story! I'm really glad you liked it, thanks for your support and please continue to review! Btw I love your story paper moon, please keep it updated Thanks again!**

**_HanaTenshiHimeko_****_-_Thanks for supporting my story! I hope I can get them to survive without killing each other lol! **

**_Sakura-angel113_****_-_ Thanks for reading, just to clarify Sakura is a Chuunin while Sakuya is still a Genin. And according to ranking the academy students graduate from the academy to a Genin which will eventually take the Chuunin exam to be a Chuunin. Hope you won't get confused, any questions feel free to email me :)**

**_Dagorwen of Ithilien_****_- _I will do my best to update asap coz I have brain-racking school and homework to complete…any way thanks for your support, I'll do my best to update soon!**

**_Glorfindel Silverleaf- _Thank you for your comment, I will do my best to update asap.**

**_benjem_****_-_I totally agree with you, Sasuke and Sakura rocks! Glad to know someone agrees with me, Thanks for your support!**

**_moonlightpath_****_- Thank you please continue to support my story :)_**

**_Rhythmic_****_-Y_ou've gotten about only half right, Sasuke indeed doesn't realize the switch and about Sakuya however about then fighting issue I may have to put in consideration to stick to my original plan or to change it so that Sakuya may not be that weak as she is still only a Genin. Regarding the point about the hair, I agree that a pink hair Sakura indeed is weird and really who has natural pink hair! P.S: any way if you have any ideas how to improve my stories please feel free to email me or leave a review. Thanks for your support!**

**_Sparkling-Ruby Gem_****_-_ Yes Sasuke is gonna end up with Sakura. I'm a SasuSaku supporter all the way! Thanks for reading my story.**

**_AznNarutoGrl-91_****_- _Thank you for your support! I've read your story too and though I find it a little confusing I'm sure you will do better, continue to do your best!**

**_Shinobi Darkbeak_****_-_Thank you for your comment and for reading my story.**

_**And lastly thank you to all that have read my stories and the support of everyone who REVIEWED!**_

_**And now…what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 3

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Silent Meeting

The sound of the whistle was heard followed by the dashing sound of 3 figures in to the forest, hiding from a red headed Jounin.

Sakura sat on a branch of a three slowly perform some hand seals

_This should seal up most of my charka for the time being to match Sakuya's level _thought Sakura carefully.

Being trained under Tsudame-sama had increased her charka abilities greatly after all she has the qualities of a great medic nin, all she needed now was the perfect her skills of charka control. She was actually thankful when Tsudame-sama had accepted her request to train her, Sakura had indeed gotten stronger and was no longer the burden she felt she was before.

Sakura relaxed herself as she leaned against the tree, tilting her head slightly she spotted her Sakuya's sensei. Haruki-sensei was sitting on the grass playing with a kunai.

_I should be wary around him, there's something suspicious about that guy_ analyze Sakura thoughtfully

The yellow hair girl watched paitently as her other two newly formed teammates attacking their sensei, seeing them fail in their countless attempts she stood up and got ready to attack.

"Ok it's my show" whispered Sakura softly to herself, she need to get over the other side of the forest to explain to them the plan and the most important believe of all the groups

The importance of the most important word used in every group formed "_Teamwork"_

Sakura took out 2 shurikens from her pouch and made a dash towards the red head figure for her attack, Haruki managed to dough them easily however he failed to watch his back as he didn't expect a Genin to be up to that standard yet to be able to rebound another attack back at him.

"Shinobis must be aware of their surroundings sensei" whispered Sakura softly as she began to reach for the golden bells, at this point Haruki's eyes widen as he dashed away from her and turn to face her only to find no one.

The red Headed Jounin smiled and mumbled softly to himself "Troublesome girl"

Sakura approached Chiharu from behind and cover her mouth, turning her around she signaled her to keep quiet, soon Nataku joined up with them that's when Sakura spoke again.

"This mission, we have to stick together. Its about teamwork, we have to co-operate if not we'll fail" Said Sakura seriously

There was a short silence then followed by a soft "How?" from Chiharu

Sakura smiled and began explaining her plans

"The two of you aim on getting the bells, I'll be the decoy to distract Haruki."

"He's not that easy to bring down" said Nataku bitterly

_The team hero? _Thought Sakura amused _just like Sasuke…_

With a confident smile Sakura replied "and I'm not that weak"

They stood up ready to attack when Chiharu asked softly "How did you know about this strategy?"

_They are so annoying…why they can't ask lesser _thought Sakura

"Let's just say I suddenly got smarter" replied Sakura with a grin while the other 2 looked at her in doubt

"Ready?" she whispered as she felt the other two behind her nod their heads "Let's go!"

_**Somewhere else…**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a pink hair girl as she fell from the tree exactly 50 times in a row

"What's wrong Sakura? Why do you keep falling?" asked Naruto as he hung upside down from the branch of the tree. Sasuke on the other hand was standing on the log of the tree with his hands crossed staring at the fallen girl

Sakuya smiled embarrassedly and replied cheerfully "I…just slipped that's all" trying to hide all the pain of she had received from falling with a smile.

"_ARH! What am I doing? I'm embarrassing myself in front of Sasuke-kun"! Yelled_ Sakuya to herself.

Then she heard a cold voice and sarcastic voice "You slipped for 50 times?" Sakuya looked up to see Sasuke glaring at her. "Useless" muttered Sasuke under his breathe as he continues walking up the tree without any problem.

Sakuya sat on the ground sadly, she had heard what Sasuke had muttered. _Sasuke-kun is right, I'm so useless_ thought Sakuya sadly as a tear fell from her eyes. Suddenly a silver stalk hair man with a face covering his face appeared right in front of her face and she did what any normal girl would have done…she…screamed…

Sakura sat on the ground wiping off her sweat while her other two teammates admired the golden bells they had obtained.

"WE DID IT!" cheered Chiharu aloud, Nataku punched his fist into the air while Sakura just nod her head

"Very well done" Haruki said with a smile "Especially the one that acted as a distraction" praised the sensei. The he took a big breathe "and now for the final question" said Haruki seriously as everyone stared at him in shock "Final question?" Mumbled Chiharu. Everyone stared at Haruki as the question followed "Why is teamwork important?"

There was a silence pause before Sakura raised her head and answer, the very same answer Sasuke said during their own test with Kakashi. "Because we're a 3 man team so we won't leave anyone out" as she remembered how team 7 stood together no matter what difficulties they faced, no matter how much she had annoyed Sasuke or how many times Naruto would argue with Sasuke they would always be together completing their missions and returning with a smile.

"Isn't that right?" she turned and asked her team, they smiled and nod their heads.

_That's right, no matter what challenges we encounter we will be alright because we have each other…_

_Because we're a team…_

"Team 22, I shall now announce the results. You…PASS!" announced Haruki with a grin "and you are dismissed for the day" before he disappeared.

_**Somewhere else...again…**_

Naruto clamped Sakuya's mouth shut before she could make anymore noise pollution while Sasuke just shook his head as usual, however to everyone's surprised his trademark of insult changed to "You're noisy".

"You're noisy" he told Sakuya as he walked passed her to Kakashi's side. When Sakuya had calmed down, Naruto slowly released his hand covering her mouth. Kakashi scratched his head confusingly before dismissing them for lunch and walked away with his perverted literature book.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto loudly, "would you like to join us for lunch? We're having Ramen!" asked Naruto excitedly

"Isn't that the only food he eats?" mumbled Sasuke under his breathe

"I would love too…but I'm meeting my sister so I afraid I can't come" rejected Sakuya politely _Damn I'm missing a chance to have lunch with Sasuke-kun! _thought Sakuya angrily

"Sister?" Sasuke asked curiously

"My younger sister Sakur- I mean Sakuya" replied Sakuya nervously

Sasuke nod his head and walked away while Naruto waved to Sakuya before catching up to Sasuke.

"I never knew she had a Sister" said Sasuke quietly

"There are a lot of things you don't know about her Sasuke-teme" then Naruto pointed "There that's Sakuya". The figure that Naruto pointed to had short yellow hair and looked exactly like Sakura except for the differences of hair colour.

(A/N: Maybe coz she IS sakura…hehe)

Sakura spotted her two teammates and saw Naruto pointing towards her _Did he notice that Sakuya wasn't me in training? Oh no… _She tired to ignore them and ran pass them however when she passing by Sasuke, she heard him mumble something…something her ears made out to be "Sakura". She turned her head to look at him only to find him staring back at her drowning her in the endlessness of his onyx eyes. She blinked her eyes to get out of his hypnotism and increased her speed running away from him.

**Sasuke POV**

"_That girl looks so much like Sakura" I whispered softly_

_She turned and looked at me in shock, why was she in shock? Her eyes stared into mine, staring deep into my eyes._

_Green…the green orbs that I've seen somewhere before…the same green orbs that led me to be lost in them before._

_Where have I seen them?_

_Sakura…_

* * *

_Well thats all for this chapter, please review everyone!_

_Thank you to everyone that have review! _

_I'll try my best to update asap coz i have school…hehe…_

_And and and the most important thing…review and stay happy everyone!_

_Until next time…_

_Unheard Symphony..._

_The sound of the never ending snow..._


End file.
